NoXIV
by marlymar11
Summary: Friends stick together forever. Sharing jokes, memories, and sea-salt ice cream. But friendship is a hard thing to maintain in the Organization, since all the member don't have hearts or emotions. But Roxas is determined to stay with Axel and Xion. Even when he finds himself having weird feelings for one of them.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

_Pitiful Heartless, mindlessly collecting hearts. The rage of the Keyblade releases those hearts. They gather in darkness, masterless and free...until they weave together to make Kingdom Hearts. And when that time comes, we can truly, finally exist._

"You're early." I looked up to see my ginger friend walking onto the ledge of the Twilight Town clock tower. "No, you're just late." Axel sat down beside me and smiled, handing me a sea-salt ice cream. I gladly accepted it and become to eat the tasty treat.

"Today makes day 255." Axel looked at me curiously with his green eyes and leaned back a bit, licking his ice cream. "What's that about?" I licked mine and waited a few moments before answering. "It's been that many days since I first joined the Organization. Man, time flies." Axel let out a light hearted laugh and shook his head. "So, you've got the number memorized do ya?"

"Yeah. Have to hang onto something, right? It's not like I have memories from before the Organization. Don't you remember? I acted like a zombie." I looked over at Axel who was laughing. He put a hand on my shoulder and said, "Right, that first week you could barely form a sentence. But come on, you're still kind of a zombie." He pat my back playfully and I laughed. "Oh, thanks!" We laughed and looked back at the sun.

It was just starting to set over the hill. Warm colors stretched across the yellow sky, making being up here even more pleasant. Axel smirked a little and looked back at me. "Hey, Roxas. Bet you don't know why the sun sets red." He pointed to the sun. "You see, light is made up of lots of colors. And out of all those colors, red is the one that travels the farthest." I elbowed him. "Like I asked. Know-it-all." We both laughed again then just looked at the sun, eating our ice cream.

A long while passed, and Axel and I both finished our ice cream. My friend lay on his back, placing his hands behind his head. I looked around then on the other side of Axel. "Seriously, where is she?" I looked around the corner, seeing nothing. I looked back at Axel, whose face turned serious. He sat up and looked around too.

You gotta figure, everything starts someplace. The closest thing for me is when I was just seven days old, and I met her.

The Castle That Never Was loomed over the Dark City in the World That Never Was. Everything was grey and black with heartless and nobodies roaming around aimlessly. I woke in my stale white room and walked to The Grey Area, which is like the organization's living room. Larxene and Xigbar lounged on white chairs, and Axel and Saix stood near the large window at the front of the room. Like always, the sky is blank. Just the usual darkness.

Larxene looked at me as I emerged from the corridor and grimaced, as if I were a piece of gum stuck to the bottom of the shoe that she can't get off. "Ew, you're awake." Xigbar laughed coldly and grinned. "Hey, Roxas. Welcome to the program, as they say."

I walked over to the ginger boy standing by the window. I couldn't stop staring at the tear drop tattoos under his eyes. They were neat, because they weren't blue, or clear. They were purple. "Heya Roxas." I didn't say anything. "Something I can help you with there, chatterbox?" I still didn't say anything. Axel crossed his arms, thinking for a while. Then he snapped his fingers. "Ah! I remember now. We have that meeting today in the Round Room. Blegh, meetings…" I tilted my head and parted my lips a bit, preparing to speak. "Round…Room…?"

"Yup. Apparently the boss man's got some big news. Wanna head over there now?"

"Okay."

"Alrighty then! Follow me." Before we left, Saix added, "Today's is an important meeting. I expect everyone to be on time." Axel rolled his eyes and pulled me along the corridors until we came to the Round Room. It's a very big circular room with big white chairs going around the room in a circle. The tallest chair is the one Xemnas sits on. We all have our own chairs, which is pretty nice. A big circle platform sits in the middle of all the chairs. Once all the members were in their chairs, the meeting began.

"Good tidings, friends. Today is a momentous day." Xemnas said. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Axel scratch his chin and Luxord lean back in his chair. "I am pleased to announce that a new comrade has been chosen to wear the coat." Vexen smirked. Demyx adjusted himself in his seat. Xemnas looked down toward the floor. A small cloaked figure walked into the room and stood in the center with its hood up. "Number XIV. Let us all welcome one of the Keyblade's chosen."

I blinked, remembering when I was brought before them. I had woken up in front of The Old Mansion in Twilight Town. It was a nice old place with a forest surrounding it. A figure in a black cloak emerged from a corridor of darkness and walks toward me. "You seek answers." The man waved a cloaked arm between use and the word 'SORA' appeared in the air. The letters were shiny silver, and seemed to be suspended in the air. " I can give you purpose." He waved his arm again and the letters swirled around me, gaining momentum until they were barely visible as letters. The man slammed his fist into them and four points of golden light shot out, making me flinch. I opened my eyes and saw a new golden letter X hovering before me. The silver letters rejoin with the X in the center forming a new word, turning fully golden.

"Roxas." I said.

"That is right-the new you."

Later that day, I walked through Twilight Town, and saw a group of kids eating ice cream.

I was torn away from the memory when the figure looked up at me. I gasped.

After seven days of clinging to a number and a name, I had trouble processing anything else. I couldn't have told you who the people in black coats were, or what they wanted with me.

-Day 7-

_It's been a week since I got here. Saïx told me to keep a diary, but he said nobody would check it. What am I supposed to write about? Today they told us to go to the Round Room, where we met our new member, No. XIV. Was I like that when I first got here? I think I was. But I don't remember too well._

Saix had Axel take me on my first mission the next day. He had to teach me how to fight and explore and RTC (Return to Castle). It didn't take very long. When we were finished, Axel took me to the clock tower. We sat down and he pulled out two ice cream bars."Here ya go. The icing on the cake." I nodded and took it into my hand, licking it. "You remember what this ice cream is called?"

"Uhm..."

"It's sea-sat ice cream. C'mon, I already told you once. Get it memorized, man." I nodded and licked it again. "It's really salty...but sweet, too." Axel shook his head, laughing. "Ha ha. Roxas, you said the same exact thing the other day." I tilted my head. "I did? I don't remember that."

"Hey, what has it been, a week since you showed up?"

"Maybe."

"'Maybe'"? C'mon, you must remember that much." I didn't say anything. "Well, that's okay. Today's where it all really begins anyway." I looked at Axel, who smiled at me. "Yeah?"

"Sure! Here you are, out in the field, working for the Organization... Today, you're one of us."

"I guess it's a start." I took a bite of my ice cream.

That was my first day working for the Organization. They gave me missions, and I carried them out. But if you asked me what my job was... I would've just stared at you.

-Day 8- _Axel and I went to Twilight Town today. He taught me a lot. Before we RTC'd (Returned To the Castle) we swung by the clock tower and had some sea-salt ice cream. Axel called it the "icing on the cake" after a successful mission. Well, except there was no cake—just the ice cream.I don't know what to write in this thing!_ __

-Day 9-  
_The past few days, the other members have been showing me how to fight and do mission stuff. They also told me more about the Organization, and about myself. I still don't really get what a "heart" is. But apparently, it's a vital piece of who I am-so I've decided to cooperate. If I collect enough hearts, I can complete Kingdom Hearts. Then I'll be whole. _ __

The next day Zexion and I went on a mission. I found out I was a Nobody-that I was incomplete. Just like the rest of them, I came into the world without a heart. Would it have made a difference? If I had a heart...would that make me somebody?  
Our group had its good apples, just like it has its bad. But everybody wanted the same thing: to complete Kingdom Hearts. What is Kingdom Hearts? What happens when we gather enough hearts and finish it? I didn't know then...still don't... But I'll fight for my chance to be someone whole-fight against the darkness, for however long it takes.  
-Day 14-  
_Me and Axel went on a mission to Twilight Town. Afterwards, we went and had ice cream again up on the clock tower. He said friends do stuff like that. Or they laugh together. So does that mean me and him are friends? _ _  
_On the 23 day of being in the Organization, I finally got a mission with our new member. I had woken up that day, looking for Axel, who had already left. As always, I walked up to Saix to see what today's mission was. "Today marks your first time out on a mission together. We need you to eliminate a specific Heartless. Roxas, you are in charge." I was surprised by this. "Me? Oh...okay." I looked over at the newest memeber, Xion, then draw a dark corridor. After I walked through, she followed after me.  
We didn't say anything to each other up until after we defeated our heartless.  
I looked at the girl and said, "I've got someplace to be. You go ahead and RTC without me." She nodded and stepped inside the corridor. Then I went to the clock tower and ate ice cream by myself. It was lonely without Axel there. I wonder how he's doing.  
-Day 23-  
_Axel left before I woke up this morning. I never got to ask him about the ice cream stick. I was partnered up with No. XIV for today's mission. Xion wore a hood the whole time and wouldn't say a word to me. Come to think of it, I didn't have a whole lot to say, either. Afterwards I went and had ice cream by myself._ __

On day 24, Xion and I were paired up again. We entered Twilight Town and went to the sandlot, where we defeated all of the heartless we had to to complete the mission. I looked at her and started to walk towards the clock tower. "I've got someplace to be again today, so go on ahead without me."  
"R...Roxas?" Her voice caught me off guard. It was a sweet sound. Something you wouldn't mind listening to for a long period of time. I turned around and looked at her. "Huh? What did you say?" The girl turned to face me. "Your name...it's Roxas...isn't it?" I nodded slowly and said, "Yeah, Xion. ...That's right."  
That evening I sat up on the clock tower alone again, thinking. _My name... Was that the first thing Xion's ever said? _The thought made me smile a little.I finished my ice cream and returned to the castle.  
-Day 24-

_I teamed up with No. XIV again today. We finally talked a little-Xion even said my name for the first time. Afterwards I had ice cream by myself again. The lady at the shop said you can trade the WINNER stick for an extra bar. But I can't eat more than one._  
The next morning I woke up and walked to the Grey room, Xion standing by the window with her hood still up. I wonder what she looks like...  
"Morning Xion." I said as I walked up to her. She was silent. "Uhm...something the matter?" She shook her head. "Good...morning Roxas."  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw Saix walk in and stride towards us. "Both of you, finish your preparations as soon as possible. A giant Heartless has surfaced. It must be exterminated today." We nodded and opened a corridor. I let Xion walk in first, and I walked in after her. When we got to Twilight Town, I started to walk toward the area where I target is. "Roxas." Raising a brow, I turned around. Xion took her hood down, and I gasped.  
Her face was framed with pretty short black hair, and her eyes were really blue. She was gorgeous. I didn't really know what to say, so I didn't say anything at all. I just stared at her. How could something so beautiful hide under a black hood for so long?

"Good luck today." She said with a small smile. I smiled back and nodded. "Th-thanks, you too Xion." We walked to the Station Plaza, where the clock tower is and a giant heartless called a Darkside appeared. I gasped and my keyblade appeared in my hand. "What is THAT?" "Our target!" "You ready for this?" "Yeah."  
The giant Heartless slamed his fist down and I blocked with my Keyblade. The blow knocked the blade out of my hands, and it slid over to Xion. It vanished from the ground and reappeared in her hand. Xion, at first surprised, ran at the Darkside and slashed at him. It fell to the ground and the Keyblade vanished from Xion's hand.  
I looked at her with surprise. "Whoa! Xion, I didn't know you could use the Keyblade." She looked as surprised as I was. "Neither did I." I smiled and patted her on the shoulder, leading her towards the clock tower. "You did great. In fact, you deserve a little something extra." She gave me a quizzical look. "Something extra?"  
"Yeah, the icing on the cake. C'mon. There's this place..." We walked up to the tower and sat down on the ledge. "How'd you find such a great place?" I only smiled and pulled out two ice cream bars. "Heeeere you go!" Xion hesitated a moment but then took it.  
"It's sea-salt ice cream." She simply looked at me. "Well, go on try it." She took a bite and stared off at the sun, as if collecting her thoughts. After a while she finally concluded, "It's sweet, but kinda salty too."  
"It's really good, right? Me and Axel always meet up here for ice cream after work." I took a bite of my own and smiled. She giggled. "Sounds like it's yours too!"  
"Heh, yeah. I don't remember it too well, but Axel said he took me here my very first day with the Organization. And then he bought me some ice cream again after my first mission. Said it was the 'icing on the cake.'" She nodded and took another bite. "A little something extra?"  
"Exactly." We sat there in silence for a while and ate our ice cream, just staring at the sun. It was nice being up here with someone again. "You guys must be close." I looked at Xion and shurgged a bit. "Axel's my first friend." She looked down at her boots. "Your...friend? Roxas, do you think I could be a friend?" Smiling, I took another bite and nodded. "When Axel gets back, let's ask him. Then all three of us can have ice cream together!" The girl grinned at this. "Okay!"  
-Day 25-  
_Today was my third day with Xion. I've gotten to know a little more about her. That's right-she's a girl, with black hair, and she can use the Keyblade just like me! I took her out for ice cream afterwards, but I'm saving the WINNER stick. Axel deserves a reward when he gets back. Xion wants to have ice cream with us from now on. Maybe we'll be friends._ _  
-_Day 26-  
_I only remember part of this day. I heard somebody sent to Castle Oblivion was terminated. Saïx said it may have been Axel.I tried to ask Xigbar about it on the day's mission, and he said nothing's left of Nobodies once we're gone, because we have no hearts to leave behind. I don't remember much after that. They say I collapsed and wouldn't wake up..._ __

- _  
_Hey! So thanks for reading the first chapter!  
I just wanted to say that almost all of this chapter _is _from Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days, and a little bit of the next chapter will. From that point on I'll only be using quotes and scenes I think are important to the story. Obviously, I had to use the first few scenes from the game to set the scene and introduce some of the characters in the story.  
Okay! That's all :3


	2. Chapter 2

On a dark moonlit beach a cloaked figure walked up to another figure sitting upon a rock.

"I've been to see him." The seated figure turns his head toward the other. "He looks a lot like you."

"Who are you?"

"I'm what's left. Or...maybe I'm all there ever was."

"I meant your name." The figure on the rock grumbled. "My name is of no importance. What about you? Do you remember your true name?"

"My true name is..."

"You have been with us for six days now."

The seated figure stands and removes his hood. "The time has come..."

He walked past the other and placed a hand on his shoulder. Time seemed to pass slowly and all sound dropped.

Xemnas whispered, "...Sora."

The hooded figure stands and watches him leave. In my bedroom, I lay on my bed, watched over by Xemnas and Saïx. "Naminé must have begun her work..." Saix looked at the tall grey one beside him. "Will he wake from this?"

"I am told he will-provided she strips the hero of all his memories."

"Then much hinges on Castle Oblivion."

"We needn't stop collecting hearts. Number XIV has gained power over the Keyblade, just as we intended. Xion can fill Roxas's shoes for the time being.

Xemnas nodded. "And the chamber? Have you found it?"

"No, sir. I would say progress is slow...if we had actually made any."

Saïx left the room, and Xemnas looks back at me as I slept.

"So, sleep has taken you yet again..."

On day 49, Xion stopped by after a mission to visit me while I was asleep. "I went to a new world today. Roxas, you should've seen it. It was so beautiful." She placed twenty sea shells by my pillow with a smile. "Well, I'll visit you tomorrow, okay? Bye, Roxas..." After she left, another dream came into sight.

It was a boy with spiky brown hair in a white pod or something. He was holding something in his hand as he slept. I couldn't tell what it was.

I woke up a few days later with a pounding headache. The air smelled of salt for some reason. I looked over and by my pillow were sea shells. Smiling, I collected them all and put them in the drawer beside my bed. Xion must have left these for me. The thought made me smile more.

I got out of bed and changed into some fresh clothes. It's kinda weird how all we wear are our coats all the time. Even when we sleep. I shrugged and left the small room.

There weren't many people around today. They were all either on missions or at Castle Oblivion. Or, of course, sleeping the day away. I walked up to the blue haired man that stands by the windows each day. "No missions for you today Roxas. Enjoy your day off."

This made me frown a bit. How am I supposed to enjoy my day if Axel's in C.O and Xion's out on a mission?

I decided to just go back to my room since no one besides Saïx was in the Grey Room. I opened the drawer beside my bed and pulled out the shells, lining them up on my sheets. They were all different colors and sizes. They had a bit of sand on them, but that was alright. They made the room smell like the ocean. That's probably why it smelled of salt when I first awoke this morning.

I spent some time rearranging the shells just for the heck of it. The rest of the time I devoted to writing in my diary and sleeping. It was really lonely being in this big castle with no friends around to share your day with. Maybe when Xion gets done her mission we can go to the clock tower and eat I've cream.

So I waited. I just sat on my bed, waiting. Sooner or later I fell asleep, falling over onto my pillow.

Xion came into my room while I was in this state and put a few more shells by my bed. "Roxas..." She whispered, gripping my hand. "Wake up soon." Then she left.

"Is that all of them?"

"I hope so."

It's been a few days since I woke up. It's my first day back on the job and Xion and I are teamed up. We're in Agrabah today killing a big sand heartless out in the desert. We got side tracked by some heartless, but we got them outta the way.

"I'm a little rusty." I said swinging my keyblade in my hand. Xion chuckled and wagged her finger at me. "Just goes to show you can't be taking a snooze while there's work to be done!" We both laughed and went up to our usual spot to eat some ice cream.

After a long while of silence, I asked, "Xion... What happened to me?" She looked over at me and frowned a little. "You were sleeping-a long, long time. Saïx told us not to get our hopes up. That you might not- Well, you're awake now. That's what counts." I nodded and shook my head. "Ugh, I feel like a zombie. Guess there's some things a nap can't cure." We laughed again and looked toward the sun. It was just starting to set, painting the sky with warm colors.

Xion scooted closer to me and held something up for me to see. "Here, I brought you this. It's a seashell." She handed it to me and I began to examine it. It was kinda big. A conch I think. It was a pale pink color. "I've been picking one up every time I go out on a mission. Hold it up to your ear." I did as she told. At first I didn't hear anything, but then the sounds of waves crashing on a beach formed.

Then I had a flash of a boy and girl on a dock on an island. It was the boy from my dream, with the spiky hair. He looks younger here though. And he's with a girl with short red hair, kinda like Xion's. Then the vision was gone and I found myself staring at Xion.

"Something wrong Roxas?" I blushed a little and shook my head. No, everything's fine. Just a little tired I guess."

"Do you want to RTC then?" I nodded and we got up, opening a dark corridor and stepped through.

-Day 50-

_I must have missed a lot. It's like I had the longest dream. I woke up to find a bunch of seashells by my pillow. I counted them-one for each day they said I was asleep. I was wondering who left them there, but then when I got to the clock tower, Xion gave me another one. I held it up to my ear, and I could hear the ocean... Why did it sound so familiar?The stuff I dreamed about felt strangely familiar, too. I remember being in a white room with somebody the same age as me wearing red clothes...and then he sort of disappeared into the white. And there was a girl's voice-she said I knew I'd be "snoozing." Why would she know that? The voice was a little like Xion's._

I woke up the next morning and dressed myself in the usual attire. Then I walked out into the Grey Area and stood by the window, peering out of it. The same old blank sky.

"Well, good morning, sunshine. During your beauty nap, we found out the whole Castle Oblivion team is toast." A voice said behind me. I turned and saw it belonged to Xigbar, who wore a smug look on his face. I paled a little and walked over to Saix for answers. "Did you ever find out what happened at Castle Oblivion?" He nodded. "We're looking into what befell them." My chest began to feel strange. "'Them'!? How many? You still don't know?"

" What I know is that I don't owe you any explanations. Now get to work. You'll be on your own for a while. Wherever our other members are, they're certainly not here to help." Saix snapped, turning his back to me.

So I went to Agrabah, but there was really nothing there, so I went to Twilight Town and sat on the clock tower ledge. No one else is up here.

I really hope Axel isn't dead. He's my first friend. I don't know what I'd do without him. And I hope Xion's doing okay on her mission...

I waitied up there. And waited. And waited.

But no one showed up.

-Day 51-

_It sounds like the worst has come to pass: the whole Castle Oblivion team, wiped from existence. It's hard to come to grips with the idea that Axel is gone. I feel...choked up? I don't know what you'd call it. I've never had this kind of sensation. I went up to the clock tower to have ice cream, but nobody else showed up._

-Day 52-

_I sit up on the clock tower, but no one comes. Not Axel, not even Xion. That weird lump in my throat won't go away. Something else is bothering me. This is gonna sound crazy (good thing this is a private diary!) but these pictures keep flashing through my head. Not all the time, just sometimes... Ever since I collapsed. It happens when I'm awake, too-on missions-so I don't think it's a dream. Where are the pictures coming from?_

Up until Day 71 I did missions alone. And they were hard. Each day I went to the clock tower and waited. And still no one would come.

That day I had a mission in Twilight Town. I had to eliminate some shadow glob things all around town. Once I was done that, I was about to RTC when a voice spoke up behind me.

"Hey, Roxas!" I turned around and saw my ginger friend with a smile on his face. I swear my eyes buldged out of the sockets I was so surprised. When I didn't respond, Axel said, "How's it hanging?" He walked closer to me. "What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"Axel? But...I thought you were gone! Castle Oblivion-the whole team was annihilated..." Axel wagged his finger in my face and smirked slightly. "Correction: the weaklings were annihilated." I shook my head and grinned at my friend. "You had me worried." Axel only laughed, ruffling my hair up with his hand. " Worried? Well, that's a neat trick, considering you haven't got a heart to feel with." A though came to mind and I ran towards the ice cream shop. "W-wait here. I'll go buy us some ice cream!"

We walked up to the clock tower together and sat on the ledge, our ice cream dripping down our hands as the sun set over the hill. "I gotta check in with the boss, or he's gonna let me have it." I looked over at my friend, who was taking a bite of his treat. "You haven't RTC'd yet?" Axel shrugged. "Hmm? Nah."

"Well why come here?"

"Guess I needed some time to sort out my feelings."

"Whatever, mister-I-don't-have-a-heart." We laughed and I shoved Axel playfully, making him almost fall off the tower. "Hey, you're ice cream's melting. Eat up." I raised a brow and looked at my ice cream. It was, indeed, melting. I bit into it and licked up the melting part. "Thanks." We stared at the sun for a while.

"You know, I started inviting Xion up here while you were gone." I said suddenly. The sun had reminded me of her. I wonder where she could be. It's been a while since the two of us ate ice cream. And now that Axel's back, we can all eat ice cream together. "Xion? Really?" I nodded. "Yeah. I promised her the three of us could have ice cream together-you know, once you got back. Me and her are friends now." Axel grinned and nodded. We finished up our ice cream and headed back to the castle.

-Day 71-

_After work, Axel turned up. Just like that, out of nowhere. I didn't know what to say. I thought we'd lost him for good. We went up to the clock tower and talked for a while. I told him about Xion. The choked-up sensation has gone away._

Axel and I were partnered up for a mission to Agrabah. We ended up following some fat cat guy who found a secret entrance to the cave thing out in the desert. When we finished, we went to the clock tower, like always. Axel handed me an ice cream bar and took a bite of his own. "You're more outgoing now, you know that?" I looked over at him. "Yeah? Well, you are too." "Me? You think? Guess he musta rubbed off on me..." He? "Huh? Who did?" Axel shook his head and bit into his ice cream. "Heh. Let's just say you can thank yourself that we get to sit here again and laugh like idiots over ice cream." I laughed and bit into my ice cream before looking around the corner with a frown.

"I guess Xion's not going to show up today."

"Don't worry bout it. I'm sure she's having fun on her mission."

"But it's been days...10 I think. I'm starting to worry." Axel laughed and ruffled my hair. "Like I said yesterday. You don't have a heart. You can't worry." I only nodded and stared into space. We were silent for a while then. I didn't know what to say really. I mean, Axel's right. We don't have hearts. We can't feel emotions.

So I shouldn't worry...right?

-Day 72-  
_Me and Axel went to Agrabah. He seems different now that he's back from Castle Oblivion. Ice cream was just the two of us today. I wonder when me and Axel and Xion will all get to have ice cream together._ __

On Day 73, Saix sent me to a new world. It was really cool, because it was a giant castle. Not as big as ours, but it was a lot more elaborate. I think it's called Beast's Castle.  
I arrived on the bridge and immediately, I hear a roar from inside the building. It startled me, causing me to take a step back. "What was that roar? It came from inside... Maybe it's the Heartless I'm after? I guess I'll find out. Time to head in and take a look." I went to the Courtyard and walked up to two very large white doors. This must be the entrance. I tried to open it, but they wouldn't move.

"It won't budge... Must be locked from the inside."

I ended up walking around the entire Courtyard until I found a hidden passage in the wall by the door. I made my way through the rooms and found myself in the middle of the castle. The inside's far more beautiful than the outside. Paintings and draperies hung from the walls, and metal soldiers lined them in neat was a bit dark though, for my taste at least. "It's awfully quiet... Is nobody home?"

I walked toward the stairs and my target, Sergeant appeared. Sighing, I willed my keyblade to appear and destroyed it will only a few hits. "Mission accomplished. Time to RTC." The roar I heard before on the bridge was louder here. "Huh!? What was that? Another Heartless? Or...something besides the Heartless? Hmm... Well, Saïx's orders were to RTC as soon as the mission was done. I'd better call it a day." The door I originally tried to go through had a bar on the side I was on. That must be why it wouldn't open. I unhinged it and made my way through. I opened a corridor and went through, going to the clock tower.

I sat down on the ledge with my ice cream. After looking around a bit, I concluded that my pals weren't here. "Where's Axel? I hope Xion's okay..."

-Day 73-

_After I finished my mission I wanted all three of us to have ice cream, but I couldn't find Xion. It's been at least ten days since I've seen her. Axel said he'd ask Saïx what was going on. Speaking of Axel, I didn't see him at the clock tower today._

The next day I walked into the Grey Room. Luxord was sitting on the couch with his feet propped up on the table with Demyx sitting beside him, strumming away on his sitar. Axel made his way over to me from the window as soon as I walked in. He rubbed my head and smiled. "Rise and shine sleepy head." I yawned a bit and rubbed my eyes. "Sorry...I was up late. Couldn't sleep." I couldn't stop thinking about Xion and how much I miss her. I really hope she's okay...

"I asked Saix about Xion." I stared up at my friend with hopeful eyes. "And?" Axel didn't look too happy. He averted my gaze and sighed heavily. "Your friend was sent out on a mission, but never RTC'd." My face fell. She...she never came back...? "But...why not? Shouldn't the mission be done by now?"

"I dunno. But we'll find out what happened soon enough." I didn't want to wait. I wanted to find out what happened to my friend. "Why's that?"

"You and me get to go track Xion down. That's our mission today." My eyes widened once more.

"You mean it?!"

" No, I made it all up. Go back to bed... Yes, I mean it! Hurry up and get ready, will ya?" I nodded."Well, I'm as ready as I'll ever be! Let's get going!" Axel grinned at my enthusiasm. "Alright! Come one then!" Axel opened a corridor to Twilight Town and we stepped through, appearing on Side Street. I looked around a bit then at Axel. "Where do you suppose Xion is?"

"Well, the mission in question was to take out a giant Heartless."

"That could be anywhere."

"Let's start by digging up info around town. If we can find that Heartless, there's a good chance we'll find Xion, too."

"Right."

Axel and I walked to the sandlot and saw the kids I saw the day I got my name. There was a girl with honey brown hair, a boy with blond hair, and a chubby kid with black hair. "You sure you heard that right?" The blond asked the girl. She nodded quickly and said, "Yes, I'm sure. I told you!"

And you heard it where again?"

"The tunnel! I was just there, and I heard a weird, low moan."

" Did ya see what was making it?"

"Are you kidding? I was scared! I got out of there as fast as I could." I looked at Axel and he looked back at me. "A low moan?" He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Could be our heartless." A scary thought came to mind. "Or it could be Xion-injured, unable to make it back to the castle..." Axel put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sure Xion is just fine. C'mon, let's go check it out." I could only nod and hope for the best.

I couldn't tell Axel about how worried I am about her. He would just say that I'm emotionless and that I'm not actually worrying. But I am. And I'm feeling other things too. I need to ask Axel about them sometime soon...

The brunette and blond kept arguing as Axel and I made our ways to the tunnels. It was where Axel had taken me on our first mission. Something caught my eye as we walked in. "Something's scribbled on the wall: "IT'S THERE... IT'S HUNGRY... DON'T TURN AROUND!"" I shivered a bit and we entered the tunnel.

It was kinda dark. Smelly too. But there was something missing. "No Xion..." I whispered, disappointed. "No heartless either." Axel pointed out. The chubby boy from outside came down behind us. "Huh? What are you guys doing down here? You lose something?" Axel and I froze. Organization members aren't to be seen on missions. And this boy, has indeed, seen us. Axel rubbed the back of his head, turning around to face him. "You could say that, yeah. We heard rumors of a strange moaning sound?"

"Strange moaning... Oh! Are you talking about that vent up there? The wind coming through it creates a lot of echoes. It sounds kind of like a moan." Axel rolled his eyes and I sighed. "What? Ugh, for crying out loud..."

"So...you guys said you lost something?"

"Some-ONE. A friend of ours." I snapped. I didn't mean to, but I'm getting annoyed. "Oh, I'm sorry. Hope you find them soon." I nodded. "Thanks"

"So what's your story? Why are you down here?" Axel asked. "Me? Heh heh, that's a secret. Hey, I don't think we've been introduced. I'm Pence. If you ever need anything, I'm always happy to help." Pence grinned. I nodded again. "Uhm, thanks."

"Sure. I'll catch you later. Hope you find your friend." Pence ran back out of the tunnel. "Well, that was a dead end." Axel muttered. "Yeah, all we really learned was that guy's name." I shook my head. If there's anything I hate more, it's a wild goose chase. I just want to find Xion so we can all have ice cream together and be friends. "Time to hit town again..."

We walked out of the Underground Passage to the Tram Common and yet another note has caught my eye. "Somebody scribbled something here: "IF YOU CAN READ THIS, YOU ARE A NINJA"" Wonder what all these notes are about. They're kinda random. Actually, they are random.

We went to the sandlot again. The blond and girl were still talking. Axel and I hid behind some plants and listened. "Olette, what's Pence up to?" The boy asked. "He said he was off on another of his "investigations today."

"He's been acting pretty dodgy lately-all this sneaking around?I wonder what he's up to."

" Beats me. He freaked out when I swung by the usual spot yesterday. Whatever he was looking at, he hid it in a hurry."

" Hmm, now why would he do that?"

I looked over at Axel and whispered, "I wonder where the usual spot is."

"I guess we'll have to hunt around."

The boy spoke again, "Aw, crud... I think I forgot to shut the fence outside the usual spot." Olette rolled her eyes. "Hayner, it's on a side street. Who's gonna go anywhere near it? Whose idea was it to have the usual spot be under the tracks? You need earplugs in there."

Axel and I exchanged looks before sneaking around them and up to Side Street. We found a gate with a cloth on the inside and peered inside. It was a messy place, but pretty cool I guess. We began to investigate.

"These crates were just thrown in a pile here. They're all empty, too... This stepladder's ancient. It squeaks like crazy. I see the dartboard, but...where are the darts. This sofa's seen a lot of use. Some of it recent, too. Huh? There's something behind this oil drum." I reached behind the barrel and pulled something out. "Hey, I found a piece of paper." Axel peered over my shoulder. "It's some kind of map." I scanned over it quickly and pointed to some places. "Somebody's scribbled some notes on it."

""Spooky Steps"? "Friend from Beyond the Wall"? Hey, this one about a moaning tunnel..."

"Sounds familiar, huh?"

"There's more. "The Doppelganger"... "The Animated Bag"..."

"A ghost train, a haunted mansion... There's seven altogether."

"What's it all mean?"

"I think we know just the guy to ask. If nothing else, he seemed to know a lot about the town."

I led Axel back to the tunnels and found Pence there, eating an ice cream bar. He looked at us and waved. "Hey, guys. Something I can help you with?"

"Yeah, actually. We had a question." said Axel. Pence tilted his head a bit. "Okay, shoot. Let's see if it's anything I know."

"Is anything...weird happening here? You know, in the town. I mean, there are lots of little quirks and mysteries, right? Like, say...the Spooky Stairs..."

"Ohhh... So you guys are like me, investigating the town's Seven Wonders?"

"Uh, yeah, something like that."

"Hmm... I wasn't planning to talk to anyone about it until I'd finished up my investigation, but... All right. I'll tell you what I've got so far. That is. IF you can answer the following questions!" I shook my head. "What?" Pence only grinned more. "They're about the town. I want to see how serious you are about investigating this place. What's at the top of Station Heights?"

"Station Plaza" I said. "What's written on the bulletin board in Station Heights?" I rolled my eyes. This is too easy. "Scoop up some sea-salt ice cream."

"How many cars are in the train you can see from Station Plaza?"

"Just one car." Pence laughed and patted me on the shoulder. "Correct! All right, a promise is a promise. I'll tell you what I know. So, I've been digging around, and I've learned that the town's Wonders are all linked! In...the sense that they're all made-up. Nothing but stupid urban legends and rumors."

"What?"

"Like those stairs you mentioned? Total sham. The truth about that one is just embarrassing." Axel looked at him. "Just another sleepy town, huh?"

"Sorry, guys. You're wasting your time. Well, except maybe for the Eighth Wonder..." I raised a brow. There's only seven on the map..."There's an Eighth!?"

The one about the tree. Out in the woods? There's one tree where, if you shake it, the whole place starts to rustle. Swish, swish, SWISH! ...Weird, huh? I still haven't seen it firsthand, so I can't tell you much. But people have said they feel like they're being watched there-even though it's deserted."

" Pretty strange."

"Wouldn't be much of a Wonder if it wasn't! I'm planning to go figure out the trick behind it later." Axel smirked a little. "Good luck with that." Apparently Pence didn't catch it. " Thanks! Well, I should get back to my investigation. Try to keep this to yourselves, yeah?" Then Pence left without giving us to say good bye. I looked at Axel. "That was uninformative." Axel was rubbing his chin again. He must be thinking real hard. "Maybe, maybe not." I tilted my head. "Huh?"

"He said people have been feeling some kind of presence in the woods outside of town, right? Maybe that's Xion's target." I nodded and started walking. "Right...Let's go check it out." We made our way across town to the forest, where we inspected the tree Pence told us about. It looked like any other tree in the forest. At least, I thought so, until I heard the rustling. "Is...Is something there?" Something jumped out of the tree. At least, I think something did. It was invisible. But you could still see the distortion of the scenery. The blob escaped to the old mansion. "Hurry Roxas! Don't let that thing get away!" I nodded and ran after it.

We came to the mansion, which was very nice, but very old. I would've looked at it more, but I was too focused on the blob in front of me."You think that's the one?" Axel nodded. "No wonder Xion had trouble. It was blending right into the scenery."

"So, where is Xion?"

"Still out trying to find it, probably."

"What do you suggest?"

"Well, a target's a target. Doesn't matter who takes it out. I say we do it now, before it vanishes again."I nodded and summoned my keyblade. "Right."

"Here we go!"

The creature turned visible for a moment. It was a giant lizard thing. I guess it doesn't matter what it is, as long as it's destroyed. Axel and I attack it for a while, throwing some fire and swinging our weapons at it's tail. I was about to charge it when a figure ran across the field toward the lizard. "Xion!" The figure stopped and looked at me. It was Xion! Oh god she looked like a mess. Her hair was messy and her eyes were drained of life. "Roxas?!" While Xion was distracted, the lizard lashed out it's tongue, sending Xion flying across the field, knocking her unconscious. I gasped and started to go to her. "Xion!"

"Focus Roxas! We have to take that thing out first!" I turned and faced the creature, pulling my hood up. I have to destroy it.

For Xion.


End file.
